The Prophecy of the Edin
Here's a rough, non-editted summary of every session we played in the Prophecy of the Edin Campaign: 1: 11/1/15: Lvl 2 Came up to dig site, met with Joules a rude human and Percy a proper Halfling. Reminded about literature and other bs. Unhinged a trap to hit rocks echoed throughout the cave. Zerrin tried to get them to come out with a bluff of weakness, no work. Surprised by Kobolds and rocks were rained from the heavens! After killing a lot of them, 2 ran. One was gunned down while the other was questioned and killed. Ran into a religious room, evaded a pit trap. Huge room with kobolds, running and fighting but goblins and bugbear were notified. Jaakuna went down after dunking some goblin scum, Faelwen took some blows, Zerrin sniped a crap ton of them, and Vindrec brought some pain chain on and almost slipped and broke his head on a rock. Bugbear down, burned to a crisp. Robes and gold were had as well as a Polaroid camera scroll. Apparently, Lardin is an ass. 2: 11/15/15: Lvl 2 Down the stairs, double barred doors that their locks picked by Vindrec’s Shoulder. Jail cells, a dying dwarf named Jarvie. Goblin killed on the shitter. Zerrin peaking around a corner, met with a firing squad of kobolds and goblins which lead to a clutch shield spell. Jakkuna goes down, manage to kill the leader and the rest scatter. Rescue dwarf and get Japanese throwing blades that return when thrown. Jarvie wounded but kind of selfish but values his life, looks ex-military. Trapped room cleaned out except for a note that says: “any last words Thardin?” with high quality dagger stuck in it. Huge main camp, cooking goblin is questioned and killed. Big fight up north, wants to flank. A lot of goblins and kobolds and a bugbear are fighting giant spiders. Pretty clean kills. More loot and lore. Dome with Prophecy and white orb in a magical circle moves bookcase into a large room with thousands of books in it. 3: 11/22/15: Lvl 2 Entered the book room, Thane--the devil--showed up. Was appointed by Naxaria and was very strict to his rules, which were to protect the room. A light focusing upon a demented body eventually triggered a portal opening into hell with Thane walking in. Jarvey wanted in on the deal and they killed him. The room closed on them, using a book that the group found earlier. Moving Jarvey’s body, checking out the stew but not eating it, some kobolds climbing down the ledge and telling them to spread a message. Deciding to hide the huge room of books and tell someone better. Meeting with Joules and Percy, Joules still a dick, Percy being levelheaded, signed off on contract. Offered to stay and wait or ride in a carvan. Amen was the driver, never been attacked or anything. Last station before Maldover, corpses posed in a line. Attacked by bandits on skiffs, fought off. Deciding ot ride through the night to Maldover. 4: 12/13/15: Lvl 3 Came to Maldover, Amen waved them off but was given 4 gold by Zerrin. Came in at sunrise to boogie around the town. Straight to Zama Shari In the capital building, met Sani the advisor/bodyguard. Told about Bandits, room, guarding, and Suoma. Met Suoma learned a bit about the prophecy. Made a deal to take the team out and go divert any bandit attack. Then the team splits up. Jaaku and Vindrec take to a bar, drink a lot of Sake, Vindrec bails after getting drunk and trying to move Jaaku. Jaaku throws up on the bartender’s shoes and leaves to the docks. After losing time thinking and looking into the docks. Confronted by guard and bartender, pays fine and lets them go. After getting some food at a Shikoku athetic place called Roba, he ate food, got some to go and looked for Zerrin’s house. No luck, ends up meeting with Vindrec in the King’s knave in the night and they go to bed. Faelwen gets sword sharepened, goes to temple district, and finds temple of Torm Goes and prays and gets a vision from Torm to continue on. Goes back and gets her sword and looks for Zerrin’s house. Zerrin meets with Tiberium and is instructed to give a note regarding the grandmother. Got some insight on the loot gathered from the ruins. Then to a jeweler who looked at their stuff but in the end decided to keep the blue gem. Met Faelwen on doorsteps of the house. Had a weird talk with mother and then they both went take baths and other stuff for the night. 5: 12/27/15: Lvl 3 After meeting Souma at the gates, you rode till sunset. While setting up for camp at the end of the day, you noticed some scouting bandit skiffs off in the horizon during sunset. Caught them, and one bandit surrendered. You tied the bandit and you decided to plant the microphone dagger on the bandit in order to gather some intel. You went to the dig site, helped Souma pack the books away in the library that you hid while gaining information on the incoming attack. So, seeing a line of bandits on the horizon you set up defenses for a pair of barbarians armed with Great axes. You killed them and managed to set fire to the town and make it look like barbarians won. After the scouting party came in, all you heard was “looks like they escaped” as you see the scouting party kicking up sand as they head towards the main party you sit. 6: 1/3/16: Lvl 3 You awaited the bandit scouts to reach go back to their bandit camp. In preparation, you got some of the food, and artifacts from the site and joule’s tent. After hiding you thought you had the upper hand but were met by a band of bandits, armored lizards, and bandits with long bows. After a collapsing tent, a raging lizard, an air drop attack onto the skiff, a skiff ramming lizard, critting baddies, a downed ally, a golf club hit, a lizard rodeo, a t-boned skiff, and escape lizards you managed to defeat them. After hearing that they rest of the bandit’s would be going back to pack their camp. You go back to Maldover and talked to Sani for a bit. You inquired about Ravenholm and they didn’t seem to inclined to help. After selling some swords to a shady guy named Lemmy and then treating him to some sake, you met all met up once more. 7: 1/10/15: Lvl 3 After losing Vindrec and gaining two other adventurers, Mehtori and Alfyr, you took the guards out into your own hands. With the help of Alfyr, he got a group of guards to follow you into the desert. After making an uneventful trip and coming from the south you parked 2 miles outside the camp. After agreeing to give a signal you crept up until you made it about 700ft away from the bandit camp. You decided to sprint to the watchtower. Alfyr was singled out and that got the bandits to rally. You came in the side and managed to cause some confusion. Taking on multiple attackers in the watchtower, burning them to a crisp and then knocking it over during the course of the fight. With some sleepy spells, burns spells and good old fashion steel and bone you killed everything. In came the guards even though you didn’t need them. Now leaves the cave. 8: 1/17/15: Lvl 3 Came into cave, checked out a old campfire and campsite and smoke filled the room. Then it became a shooting gallery, one guard--Leeroy-- was killed outright. After falling back, Jaaku was able to say there wasn’t too many so the guards ended up charging. Also, the bandits tried to move out of their good position and were picked off. Eventually the fight was taken to the top where a bandit captain went crazy. A long black jacket wearing elf in a suit and a hat also ran through the fray. After taking care of the bandit captain, the party came up to see the elf standing over the dead noble elf. His name was Ren and he said he needed the elf’s last words. Anyways, after Mehtori tried to cast a spell on him, it seemed like it didn’t have an effect while another person, a female human, materialized and looked intend on fighting you. Ren pushed it off and decided to take what he needed at left. 9: 1/24/16: Lvl 4 Came back to Maldover, bodies of Leeroy, the bandit leader, and the elf noble guy were brought back. After waiting for Zama to get out of a meeting, you were awarded 25gp each after Jaaku shoved a dismembered head in Zama’s face, saying that he didn’t know who Ren was, and confirming that the dead elf was Rahyaa Al-jy—a member of the Zama’s high council. After this, you went to an inn—the Crimson Lantern—and Alfyr recounted the tale, made a friend, told another tale and then got room and board for free. Faelwen left for the temple and Jaaku looked for an alchemist in Jairo Academy. The next morning, Alfyr sold his stuff and got a contract for the silver bands that were sold, Jaaku tried to get into the academy, and Faelwen ate leafy green food. After agreeing to aid the town again you met Baldin and Breda, essentially investigator(s). Essentially, a desecration of Lathander monuments the burning of their temple set off red flags and they needed you to be unknown security. After Alfyr got on Faelwen’s shoulders, you got noticed lanthander members in the crowd. After a stunning, father chains---the speaker for Lathander—got fire thrown on him with a bunch of medieval molatov cocktails thrown in the air. Alfyr dispersed most in the air, faelwen got the leader knocked out, and jaaku picked off the stragglers. Alas, there were 4 that had died from fire or trampled to death but everyone else was safe. 10: 1/31/16: Lvl 4 Got the leader from the Lathander group and went to interrogate him. Baldin tried to take the lead but Methori used a friends spell to get some answers. With some other intimidation and questions you managed to get a name and a location. You managed to get that the leader was actually a religious zealot thinking that he was helping Lathander. After checking out the area you manage find a complex with a crazed man who ate with his face only and had a sack. Also found a dead dwarf who seemed to have overdosed on some sort of brown powder (later learned to be called hashim). After going into a cellar of the area you thought they would be you checked around. After checking the area you found the man by the name of Torre. After a fight broke out in the middle of an antimagic circle, Torre was pulled and then killed. After setting fire to the lair the remaining alive, including Vindrec, fled. After grabing some loot you managed to kill off the rest with the exception of Vindrec. 11: 2/7/2016: Lvl 4 Went to Sani and gave 20gp for your help with Baldin and told of the other news. After some food in Roba, looking around at Caelynn’s Cuisine, and some good company and stories, you went to bed. Next day you went to Zama and Sani and Souma who gave you an offer to be “Secret agents” of Maldover and go diving through some ruins on Shikoku islands. The exact ruins were part of a previous in devour that wasn’t approved to be searched fully. They’d give you the exact location soon. In the mean time you went to look around for a Tiberium Stormwind. You met him and he was a large Red Dragonborn, kind of bubbly and spacey. You agreed to give him a large metal domed container for something. After the hand off you chased down a thief who managed to steal it from the gnome’s hands. After running around, you got ahold of the bandit but someone who ran away from the situation was said to have hired the bandit. Anyways, you fought her for a long time and it turned out it was some awful looking supernatural women with weird horns. After what seems like disappearing Mehtori heard the words: “You’ve marked” after fighting her. With that, Tiberium explained his real interest and decided to call you trustwoirthy and deliver the real plant to a friend of his named Lloyd who lives in the forest.